narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Namikaze
Ryu Namikaze (波風龍,Namikaze Ryu), renowned as , is the successor of and a member of the endangered Namikaze Clan. Background All this is known about Ryuu's birth if the fact that he was born about ten years after the ; though nothing is known about his parents, as they remain unknown. When Ryu was in the Academy, he was always ill-treated and was referred as a "Good for nothing" due to his poor skills in the shinobi art. Despite this, he secretly dreamed of becoming the next hokage and become a true successor of Namikaze clan. Years later, he trained as hard as he could so that people acknowledge him and look up to him as a true shinobi. Soon, his latent potential, as he was a late bloomer, showed itself and thus he quickly rose to the standards as a powerful member of the Namikaze clan and a powerful shinobi to Konoha. Personality Ryu is an easy-going individual as seen when someone stole his clothes, as he simply made an excuse instead of going after them, despite his ability to find them with relative ease. His personality is also evident through his lazy and languid way of speaking, however his personality is nothing more than a show in reality. Secretly, he is portrayed as a very serious individual normally seen with a look of self-assured confidence on his face. He often puts duty above all else, which has proved itself a various amount of times. Appearance Ryu is a fairy tall man who has light skin and a slightly muscular build, as well as spiky long blue hair along with the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. Ryu is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning, Ryu's clothing consisted of a blue, full-sleeved shirt with a high collar and white arm warmers along with navy pants. After becoming a chunin, he wore a black full sleeved shirt, a flak jacket, navy forehead protector, and black sandals. Abilities Ryu's fighting style often excludes time consuming hand seals, which usually give enemies an opening to attack. As a result, he often relies on fourth hokage's techniques- Flying Thunder God Technique, Space–Time and Barrier Ninjutsu, using the former to surprise opponents by striking them at incredible speeds while and then using the barrier ninjutsu to defend himself from incoming attacks at similar speeds. Usually, Ryu uses shadow clones to gain Intel on the opponent and then utilizes that information to gain an advantage over them. Ryu has been known for his exceptional speed and an original technique he created which would make the enemy unable to use weapons or any metal type technique on him, thanks to his Softening Technique. Before he learnt the Flying thunder god he was often seen using the body flicker technique. According to Raidō Namiashi, Ryu is one of the most gifted and strongest shinobi who ever came into existence. His abilities were so far advanced that even shocked the hokage himself. Kenjutsu Ryu was a practitioner of kenjutsu since childhood, at one point, he was seen wielding a sword against multiple Shinobi's,Ryu was also able to use the Flying Thunder God Slash technique to mortally wound his enemies. It is said that he mastered multiple swords including those of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He can also utilize Blue-Flash Bottom killing his enemies instantaneously. Taijutsu Ryu was also able to smash his own study table with a single thrusting punch on it, demonstrating the amount of strength he possesses. Ryu's trademark attribute is his immense speed and instantaneous reflexes like Minato, able to react fast enough to catch an egg which was supposed to be his breakfast. He can also respond to Kamui quickly enough to escape it, although he was at point blank range. He is often referred to throughout the series as the rebirth of fastest shinobi who ever lived, with the speed of the currently fastest living shinobi often being compared to his own. When fighting, he mainly employed the use of unique kunai which was originally used by Minato, wielding them proficiently and taking advantage of their particular form, which made them even more suitable for close range combat than standard kunai. Using this type of kunai, he was able to nearly sever one of the tail when Naruto fought Ryu's , in an attempt to test him. Ninjutsu Recognized as the "prodigy", due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, Ry possesses an arsenal knowledge of techniques, knowing incredibly strong techniques which were originally used by Hokage's. One of which was the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Also he displayed the vast Usage of Shadow Clone Technique. Space–Time Ninjutsu The Space-time ninjutsu is something which he both inherited and learnt from Raidō Namiashi, a student of Minato who noticed Ryu's potential and believed he is the rebirth of Minato, ultimately causing him to teach him space-time ninjutsu. Ryu is quite proficient in the usage of Flying Thunder God Technique which was proved when he created Space-Time Lag. With Flying thunder god he has shown the ability to sneak up on his enemies and attack them with great speed and stealth. He can also use Flying Thunder God for defensive purposes like Minato he can create Space–Time Barrier to protect himself from deadly technique's such as the tailed beast ball itself. His usage of Flying Thunder god his something which can be compared to that of Minato. Sensor Ryu possesses posses Mind's Eye of the Kagura which lets Ryu to to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometres.This is done by focusing and opening the mind's eye, like Karin he can keep it activated all the time. The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including herself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra Ryu like Karin can perceive its location and movement with great detail. He has also shown to use Chakra Sensing Technique during his genin days. Nature Transformation Ryu can use Great Fire Dragon Technique,which he uses only in a life and death situation though he prefers not to use it due to its chakra costs but it is one of the strongest techniques used by him. He is also seen using Softening Technique which plays a very important role in his arsenal though its yet unknown what element it entails. He is very skilled when it comes to using Fire Release,not only he can use fire release but also has shown the ability to use Earth Release he can also use the above natures in conjunction to create a more devastating jutsu,his ability to use fire release and earth release to somewhat resembles other of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Medical Skills Ryu is good at medical jutsu and earned most of his fame by using that various times,like he could counteracted the effects of the Three Coloured Pills,also he is seen to be able to perform moves such as Chakra Scalpel for surgery as well as in combat,he greatly uses Mystical Palm Technique and Body Pathway Derangement which comes in handy specially during wars. Summoning Technique Ryu can summon a rare summong known as Orthrus a descendent from hell who is so strong that ryu only unleashes this summon against a tailed beast. Genjutsu Ryu is especially praised for his skills in genjutsu, known as one of the most powerful genjutsu users. His skill was such that he could cast one by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents' genjutsu against them.He can even use his genjutsu to take control of other individuals from a long distance.He is adept in both using and dispelling high-level genjutsu, even ones such as — Ephemeral. He has also shown to posses knowledge about Uchiha's ultimate genjutsu — . Other Skills Thoughout his life, he demonstrated considerably swift hand seal speed as well as high proficiency with fūinjutsu, using jutsu's like the Fire Sealing Method ,Contract Seal and Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, which brings out five Rashōmon that can protect him from nearly any attack.